The present invention relates to a system for serving various information which a server or a host computer retains to a mobile terminal apparatus through a network.
Various data has been digitized and recorded as a database in recent years, and desired data can be acquired from the database by utilizing a computer. Meanwhile, computers have been minified in size and become portable and mountable in cars. The development of a network which connects host computers to each other and the enhancement of a radio infrastructure enable users to freely acquire data anywhere from given computers.
However, when the amount of accessible information is large, the distinction between necessary information and unnecessary information is complicated, and appropriate information cannot be easily acquired when needed.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system which allows a user to acquire necessary information with ease.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which supplies a user with information which will help the user""s activities when he/she goes to an unfamiliar building, facility, place or local area on foot or by car.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information serving system comprising a mobile terminal apparatus and an information serving apparatus,
said mobile terminal apparatus including
specific information storage means (20,117) for storing specific information,
transmission means (10,12,111,118) for transmitting the specific information stored in said specific information storage means (20,117) to said information serving apparatus,
reception means (10,12,111,118) for receiving information from said information serving apparatus, and
output means (18,113) for outputting (for example, displaying, and printing) the information received by said reception means (10,12,111,118),
said information serving apparatus including
a database (70,72,74,143) which stores information on places,
retrieval means (64,66,142) for receiving the specific information transmitted from said mobile terminal apparatus and retrieving information on a particular place from said database (70,72,74,143) in accordance with said specific information as information which a user consults in order to determine a place to which the user is to move, and
reply means (60,62,141) for transmitting the information retrieved by said retrieval means (64,66,142) to said mobile terminal apparatus.
For example, said specific information storage means (20) stores information to utilize a public facility; said database (70,72,74) stores location information on locations of installations in said public facility; said retrieval means (64,66) includes means for receiving the specific information transmitted from said mobile terminal apparatus and retrieving location information on the location of at least one of said installations from said database (70,72,74) in accordance with said specific information; and said reply means (60,62) includes means for transmitting the location information retrieved by said retrieval means (64,66) to said mobile terminal apparatus as map information.
For example, said specific information storage means (20) stores train ticket information as said specific information; said information serving apparatus reads out said train ticket information from said specific information storage means (20) through communications with said mobile terminal information, and transmits location information on a train location which corresponds to said train ticket information and in which the user is to board a train to said mobile terminal apparatus, together with a map of a station yard; and said mobile terminal apparatus further includes map output means (18) for outputting said map with said train location being shown on said map in accordance with the location information transmitted from said information serving apparatus.
For example, said specific information storage means (20) stores personal information on at least one of age and taste as said specific information; said transmission means (10,12) transmits the personal information stored in said specific information storage means (20) to said information serving apparatus;
said retrieval means (64,66) receives the personal information transmitted from said mobile terminal apparatus, and retrieves location information on the location of at least one of said installations from said database (70,72,74) in accordance with said personal information; and said reply means (60,62) transmits the location information which said retrieval means (64,66) has retrieved in accordance with said personal information to said mobile terminal apparatus.
Said retrieval means (64,66) may retrieve said location information from said database (70,72,74), using a time element based on a current time as a condition.
Said mobile terminal apparatus may further includes map output means (18,113) for outputting a map and output control means (10,14111,112) for controlling said map output means (18,113) to outputting said map with the retrieved information from said information serving apparatus being shown on said map.
Said mobile terminal apparatus may further include time measuring means (114) for measuring time; and when said time measuring means (114) measures a predetermined time, said transmission means (111,118) requests said retrieval means (142) to perform the retrieval.
Said mobile terminal apparatus may further includes distance detection means (120) for detecting a distance by which said mobile terminal apparatus has been moved; and when said distance detection means (111,120) detects that said mobile terminal apparatus has been moved by a predetermined distance, said transmission means (111,118) requests said retrieval means (142) to perform the retrieval.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information serving apparatus which communicates with a mobile terminal apparatus, said information serving apparatus comprising:
a database (72,74,76,143) which stores various information on places;
reception means (60,62,141) for receiving, through communications with said mobile terminal apparatus, specific information stored in said mobile terminal apparatus;
retrieval means (64,66,142) for retrieving information from said database (70,72,74,143) as information which a user of said mobile terminal apparatus consults in order to determine a place to which the user is to move, in accordance with the specific information received by said reception means (60,62,141); and
transmission means (60,62,141) for transmitting the information retrieved by said retrieval means (64,66,142) to said mobile terminal apparatus.
For example, said information serving apparatus is arranged in a public facility, and communicates with said mobile terminal apparatus which is moved in said public facility; said database (70,72,74) stores location information on locations of installations in said public facility; when said reception means (60,62) receives information input by the user, said retrieval means (64,66) retrieves location information on the location of at least one of said installations from said database (70,72,74) in accordance with the information input by the user, and said transmission means (60,62) transmits to said mobile terminal apparatus the location information which said retrieval means (64,66) has retrieved in accordance with the information input by the user.
Said transmission means (60,62) may transmit the location information retrieved by said retrieval means (64,66) to said mobile terminal apparatus as information to be output on a output of said mobile terminal apparatus as a map showing the location of said at least one of said installations.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile terminal apparatus comprising:
communication means (12,118) for performing data communications;
storage means (20,117,135) for storing specific information;
request means (10,12,111,118) for outputting the specific information stored in said storage means (20,117,135) to a predetermined external apparatus as a request for supply of associated information when a predetermined place condition is satisfied as a result of a movement of said mobile terminal apparatus;
communication control means (10,111) for controlling said communication means (12,118) to receive retrieved information including position information and sent from said predetermined external apparatus in reply to said request; and
output means (18,113) for outputting a map with said received information being shown in a corresponding position on said map.
The mobile terminal apparatus may further comprising navigation means (112) for making said output means (113) outputting a map of an area around a current location of said mobile terminal apparatus with said current location being shown on said map.
Said mobile terminal apparatus may further comprise time measuring means (111,114) for measuring time; and when said time measuring means (111,114) measures a predetermined time, said request means (111,118) requests said predetermined external apparatus to perform a retrieval in accordance with said specific information.
For example it may further includes distance detection means (120) for detecting a traveling distance which a vehicle has traveled; and
when said traveling distance detection means (120) detects a predetermined traveling distance, said request means (111,118) requests said predetermined external apparatus to perform a retrieval in accordance with said specific information.